


I’m with you till the end of the line

by sunflowers_breathe_just_like_you_and_me



Series: dread it. run from it. the end is near. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Flashbacks, Gen, I was dealing with my feelings about the ending of infinity war, Mentions of War, Metaphors, Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Repressed Memories, Sad Ending, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky and steve uniting, it's a poem what do you expect, it's sad, mentions of fighting, never thought I'd have this many tags for a poem, no happy ending, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_breathe_just_like_you_and_me/pseuds/sunflowers_breathe_just_like_you_and_me
Summary: this is basically me dealing with the end of infinity war. there's no happy ending, so be warned. it may be kinda sad but I think that's probabaly obvious, 'cause it deals with bucky's life as the winter soldier, him recovering and slowly regaining his memories. I may be exaggerating but I don't even know. the end is about the events of infinity war and fucking thanos snapping his fingers. I hate him but who doesn't ¯\_(ツ)_/¯this is written in German but a translation may be coming. depending on if I get to it and I am motivated. but I don't know when that will be ^^





	I’m with you till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work I'm posting here. I was inspired to write my feelings into a poem, so that's what this is ;)  
it's pretty short but I hope you all enjoy!  
kudos and comments are much appreciated and they make my day!!  
also: if you have any ideas what fandoms I could write poems for, let me know in the comments and I'll try to write some of them!  
p.s. I don't own any of the characters!

Das blitzende Licht von Metall,  
bewirkt von der Sonne  
Ein blutroter Stern auf einer Schulter,  
dein Motiv: ein Geräusch wie Schall  
du empfindest keine Reue  
und zu hören ist kein Schrei

Nun ist Zeit vergangen,  
die Sonne ist weg und du bist allein  
sag, was musste passieren,  
damit du nicht schon längst gegangen?  
Erinnerungen, sagst du,  
du versuchst sie zu sammeln

Ich sehe, ihr seid vereint  
doch wieso ist der Stern weg?  
veränderte sich dein Motiv?  
doch du bist immer noch zum Kämpfen bereit,  
und du weißt, vielleicht schaffst du‘s nicht,  
selbst, wenn es ein anderer Kampf ist

Nun ist Zeit vergangen,  
es herrscht Stille,  
es ist die Ruhe vor dem kommenden Sturm,  
doch du siehst es nicht – du bist gegangen  
kein Kampf war noch in dir,  
nur die letzte Hoffnung – Erinnerungen aus Asche

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! i know this was pretty short but there are more to come :)  
also, like I already said, kudos and comments make my day and you are welcome to make suggestions (in german and in english!) :D  
anyway, bye!! I hope all of you have a great day and please take care of yourselves! :) :**


End file.
